The Juniper Tale
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: A retelling of the Brother’s Grimm fairy tale in which our favorite characters star! Jack, red as blood and white as snow is buried beneath the Juniper tree… and in a shocking plot twist finds love in a wicked Prince! Chack


**A/N: **Lately, fairytales have been on my mind. So has Chack. Wonderful, wonderful Chack. I believe there is not enough of it in the world. Therefore, I decided to add my own story (kind of) to the sad numbered collection of Chase and Jack fics out in the world.

**Warning:** If you like me, then you more than likely went looking for some slashy goodness, so the warning is not necessary on THAT point of the story. Sadly the characters will be slightly OOC to keep to the tale. Real warning is the dark themes… murder and deceit and all the good stuff Disney had censored…

**Disclaimer:** Jack and company are not mine, I'm only borrowing them. The story of the Juniper Tree by the Brother's Grimm I am also twisting around, but so you know, not mine either. –Sniffle- I'm so lame…

**Summary:** A retelling of the Brother's Grimm fairy tale in which our favorite characters star! Jack, red as blood and white as snow is buried beneath the Juniper tree… and in a shocking plot twist finds love in a wicked Prince.

**Remember:**

_Lyrics_

"Speaking"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Juniper Tale

In the land of China on the outskirts of a poor providence where an eternally handsome, but wicked, prince ruled; there was a pious wife to a dutiful merchant. The merchant, whose name is Raimundo, loved his wife and showed her that by planting a tree almost foreign to their country. It was a juniper tree.

As much as they loved each other they were childless. So the wife took extra care of her beloved tree… One winter she was walking into her back garden to care for the poor thing when, to her amazement, a small pear hung low from its branch. Curious, as her tree had never once bore fruit, she plucked it. In doing so, her finger grazed over the rough bark, causing her finger to cut.

Blood fell from the tiny wound and dropped into the pure white snow. It tainted the ground making it a deep velvety color. To her eyes, it was a beautiful mixture. "Oh I wish I were to have a child," she sighed. "A child who would be as red as blood and as white as snow…" With her wish, she ate the pear. It never occurred to her that the fruit had flooded her mouth with warm, rich juices despite the freezing temperature.

Into the spring months, the wife began to grow round, and she felt sore. In fear for his darling's life, Raimundo took her to the local town doctor. Proudly, the doctor told the couple that she was in the family way. Raimundo rejoiced and the wife burst into tears of happiness.

For many months, the woman kept great precaution. Still, later, the wife grew ill. Her body began to grow thin and she would be easily faint. Again, Raimundo brought his wife to the doctor. The doctor sadly informed them that the baby was slowly killing the good wife. In shock, the couple asked what to do. The doctor said there was nothing to be done.

Raimundo was horribly conflicted, spare the child or spare his wife? The wife, on the other hand, begged for him to let her keep the child. Raimundo loved his wife, but was uncertain. Finally, he consented saying he would pray every night and day for the Lord to keep both his wife and newborn on earth. Whenever he was not working, he was praying.

It was the eighth month that took its toll on the wife. She grew so sick, that she could do nothing but lie in bed. Then, during a rough night of sleep, Raimundo awoke to cries of pain. He leapt from his bed to see his beloved on the floor, holding her stomach. For she had fallen in a fevered fit to the ground and immediately went into labor.

Living alone and so far from the nearest town and doctor, Raimundo could only hold her hand in fear and hope that she would make it through the birth. His wife thrashed and screamed, she pushed and squeezed, and soon after many hours a small baby was swept into the world. Raimundo smiled as he held his baby son who had hair and eyes as red as blood, but skin as pale as snow.

He presented the babe to his wife. Such joy rose in her heart, beating it until it bleed out, she knew she was to die. Holding her son for a moment, she whispered to her husband, "Bury me beneath the juniper tree."

Then her eyes were to close and never open again.

Raimundo buried his wife under her tree, but he refused to shed a single tear, for she was so happy when she passed away. Looking at his sleeping son one night, he knew that life would go on. It was a little later that the merchant had remarried to a pretty lady named Wuya. Soon she became pregnant and gave birth to an equally lovely daughter. They named her Kimiko.

As both children grew up, Wuya spent her days watching over them and the house. Every time she glimpsed her daughter, glowing and laughing, her heart would beat happily. But whenever Jack, with his bright ruby eyes and softly lustrous snow skin, was to draw near Kimiko, Wuya's joy shriveled and her heart would prick tightly against her ribs.

Many years would pass before the prick soon became a burning sensation. Then the burning would morph into a fire. Wuya would see Jack smile at his younger half-sister and a shudder would ripple over the step-mother. She wondered what these feelings actually were…

"Kimiko, look what I made for you at school!" Jack exclaimed as he raced up his front steps and into the house. The pretty girl looked up from her small, ragged doll. Wuya turned as well, seeing Jack cup something small in his hands. Both of them peeked through his dirty fingers. Kimiko gasped as she saw a tiny mechanic ladybug inside.

"Oh Jack!" she happily hugged her old brother. He grinned as he told her how the ladybug had been simple enough to construct with various broken clock parts. All the while Wuya had watched with slotted eyes. In a burst of searing heat that engulfed her heart, she realized what she felt for the boy.

Hatred.

She utterly loathed him.

It was when she learned this; Wuya began to treat her step-son indifferently and often callously. Jack noticed, but said nothing to his father in hopes that she was only trying to ready him for the even crueler world. Raimundo never saw the strained smiles or somber looks. To him all was perfect. It would remain so for a time.

Our actually story starts with Kimiko as she skipped inside the small cottage, hungry and very lonely waiting for Jack to return home. "Mother!" she called as her foot fell over the entry of the kitchen. Wuya gave her a thin smile.

"What is it, my daughter?" she asked. Kimiko felt her stomach rumble and she clutched it sheepishly.

"I'm hungry," she answered. The woman simply shook her head. Nonetheless, she opened up a chest Raimundo had bought for her. It was elegant and had an elaborate silver clasp. Sometimes Wuya was found fingering over the sharp edge of the silver. Mostly, it was empty so it would not be worn out, but she wanted to have an excuse to use it as much as possible without seeming vain. Today she stored apples inside the chest.

Wuya picked out a shiny red apple.

"But mother, wouldn't big brother like one as well?" she inquired. Wuya's face twisted in disgust as she yanked back her hand.

"For questioning my kindness, you will have to wait for your brother to arrive back from school!" she snarled. Kimiko stepped back in distress. Her mother's anger worsened with every mention of her brother. Truthfully, it scared her to think of it. She never commented though, lest she become the next victim.

As the dark haired girl obediently left to go back outside and play some more, Jack was walking up the steps to enter the house. It was a tiring day and the boy was exhausted from the long journey to the town school and back. When his step-mother rounded the corner, he was surprised to see her looking calm and softer in the face then he had witnessed in the last few years.

"Why Jack," she said in a sugar-coated tone. "You look dead on your feet! Come, have an apple to replenish your strength." Wuya motioned toward the silver clad chest on the table. Jack was surprised and the sudden treatment made him a little uneasy, but she was his mother and she could mean no harm. Or so he reasoned.

"Thank you," he said quietly as he almost tip toed to the chest. He unlatched the clasp and carefully opened the hood, tipping his head in to see which apple he should chose.

Wuya, in her vanity and dark heart, felt the inferno of the Dark One swoop around her. In haste her hand struck down on the heavy wooden top, making the boy lose his hold. The silver clasp glinted evilly as it came plummeting down in a snap, thus severing Jack's head from his neck and body.

As the horrid waves of fire left Wuya's mind and soul, she saw with green tinted eyes what her own hand had done. Frantically she looked out the window of kitchen. Kimiko was still chasing around the backyard, completely oblivious to anything outside her world. Wuya peered around as she desperately tried to think.

The step-mother grabbed a red scarf and quickly pulled the body into a chair. She set up the head onto the neck and tied a knot over the wound, making it seem as if the boy was perfectly fine. Dragging the chair to the window, Wuya set the dead boy up to give the impression he was looking outside. Then she placed the apple into his open palm.

Wuya went back to work in her kitchen. Kimiko, on the other hand, glanced up and saw in the window her brother look with glazy eyes past her. She turned, but could see nothing that might interest him. The girl quickly paddled back up into the cottage and toward her brother.

"Jack!" she greeted lightly. Her eyes spied the ripe red fruit he was holding. "If you will not eat that apple, may I?"

Jack never answered.

Growing frustrated, Kimiko stomped her foot and marched back to their mother. "Mother, I asked for the apple from brother but he never said anything back!" she complained. Wuya somberly shook her head.

"Ask once more. If he says nothing again, box him a good one in the ear!" she ordered. Her daughter nodded and went back to her brother who still had not moved.

"Please, might I have the apple?" she inquired. Jack would not respond. With a grunt, Kimiko did as her mother told. She hit him across the side of his head. Of course it came rolling off. The sister let out a shrill scream. Expecting such a reaction, Wuya came in as if to see what had happened.

"Mother, I have boxed him too hard!" Kimiko cried as she ran into Wuya's open arms.

"Oh my child…" she laminated sweetly while stroking the fine hair on her offspring's head. "What have you done?" Kimiko could not say a word and shivered violently. Wuya rose up fluidly, brushing away brine from the child's dark eyes. "Fret not; gather the body to strip his flesh and we shall make black puddings from him."

Kimiko did as instructed; sobbing the entire time they splayed out the red and white carcass. Wuya giddily cut into the body and wrought out chucks of flesh and bones to mix into her foods. Both women made sure to spare nothing from the dinner. As the step-mother baked, the sister was left to clean the table until no traces could be found of Jack.

As sickly tempting smells wafted through the house, Raimundo came into the doorway. His stomach greedily lurched and he strut straight to his favorite table chair. Wuya brought out her pudding just as the father took his seat. "It smells delicious!" he complimented. Wuya simply smiled as she laid the plate before him. Kimiko sat with her head down on the clean table.

"Whatever seems to be the matter, dear?" he asked. Kimiko could only wail, her face resting in her bloodied hands. His head spun about searching. "And where is your older brother?" Wuya simply shushed them both.

"He has gone to your first wife's brother, who sent for him from a distant land," she replied craftily. Raimundo looked disappointed as he stared out the window to the juniper tree.

"I see, it must be urgent for him to have left without a decent goodbye," he said. Wuya nodded and Kimiko began once more to moan. "Oh, hush daughter, he will not be away forever. Now hand me some of the black pudding!" Raimundo reprimanded. Kimiko's cries grew louder as Wuya served him half of the meal.

Raimundo ignored her as his tongue darted out to taste the food. His mouth was instantly filled with a strong copper tang, leaving him wanting more of the tasty dish. He began to gobble down the whole pan without waiting for his wife or child to have some. "This tastes as if it were made solely for me! You can not have this!" the merchant declared.

The father was gladly devouring every morsel on his plate, throwing the bones over his shoulder. Wuya let her smile break out over her malicious face as she watched. Kimiko rubbed her reddening orbs as she stood from the table to tenderly pick up the remains of the black pudding that was Jack's new body. From her pocket, she took out a silken handkerchief and wrapped up the bones.

The sister had sluggishly left through the open backdoor. Her bare feet treaded the slick grass that now appeared to be a dull gray in the twilight. Not knowing what else she was to do, Kimiko collapsed to her knees under the juniper tree. Her delicate hands dug into the earth as she ripped soil from the ground. Her digits caught into roots, slicing up the soft skin. She paid no notice to it at all.

Her tears had salted the earth. Quaking hands had brought forth a tiny bundle, and she let it descend into the hole she made. Then she reached for the dirt beside her and pushed it in the makeshift grave. Kimiko patted the little bump the bones created. Unsteadily, her face bent upwards to the tree.

A wind rustled through the leaves, causing a whispery rattle like a voice. The tree bowed out and dipped down. The bark had started to smoke up the cool air like there was a fire being struck up at its center. The girl sat back on her heels when suddenly a blast from the juniper tree shot out a red and white bird from its very core.

Kimiko jumped up as it wheeled round her, screeching in a sonorous voice. A giggle tumbled from her wet lips as the gorgeous bird flapped its wings, making her hair ruffle. The creature then took off upwards and was lost against the fast fading sun. She let out a sorrowful sigh when she rotated back to her cottage; her heart at a better peace…

Chase sighed as his hand lazily propped up his chin.

"… And so your lord—Err, your lord?" a small bald head popped up in Chase's golden vision. Chase blinked his cat-like eyes. Omi, the overlord's general, was currently shaking his head in a disapproving manner. "You have rocketed in, again."

"I think you mean 'spaced out,' but nice try partner," another figure standing next to the overlord corrected. He had a big hat on, but under it you could clearly see the amused blue eyes. The overlord sighed once more and went back to staring at the palace floor.

It was shining and Chase could clearly see his reflection. A sculpted, tall figure lounged on a throne sitting in a hall of gold. The figure had a nice complexion with long, dark hair that hid pointed ears. Obviously this man was handsome. Also, the man was Chase, who was really tired and wanted to go lie in bed all day.

"My lord, we really do need to discuss your warriors," Omi tried again. The Lord held up his hand and the general automatically went to attention. Chase straightened up so he appeared more like a prince than a depressed nobleman.

"My warriors are fine; you are doing a wonderful job, like I knew you would when I chose you, so I don't see a problem," the dark prince arrogantly waved off. Clay shook his head as he leaned on the throne next to Chase.

"That's the problem, we only have Omi, there is no one else you chose to help with the warriors," Clay pointed out in his advisor tone. Chase groaned as he slumped in his chair again. "As wonderful as Omi is, he can't do it by himself."

Omi could only nod forlornly. Chase sucked in a big breath before standing up, hands fisted at his sides. Clay calmly waited for his overlord's anger to fade. Finally Chase looked over at the bald monk.

"I'll see. Until then, you're dismissed," he ordered. Omi bowed, leaving toward the outside and Chase began to stalk out of the main hall. The robust advisor went to follow but Chase glared over his shoulder. "That goes for you too."

Clay was stunned, forgetting to bow as the lord walked out. As Chase sulked over the shadows to head back to his room, a red and white bird had flapped itself down on a branch in the training garden in exhaustion.

Omi flippantly began to march around the garden, training himself to better his prince's army when a slight noise caught his attention. His ears rang and a soft note whistled across the grounds. The general paused as something shuddered in the leaves between the trees. Just then, he was assaulted by the most beautiful song he ever heard.

_My mother, she killed me._

_My father, he ate me._

_My sister, little Kimiko,_

_Gathered together all my bones,_

_Tied them in a silken handkerchief and_

_Laid them beneath the juniper tree…_

_What a beautiful bird I am._

"Bird!" Omi called up (after his daze of course). "Come down and sing that song to me again!" The bird cautiously glided to a lower branch. It shook its garnet feathers.

"I'm sorry, but I can not sing for free, you must give me something," the bird said. The general tilted his head.

"A fair trade, but what do you want?" he asked.

"What you give to me will not be mine, so decide whatever you think is fitting," it answered. Omi wrinkled his dotted brow while thinking. He snapped his fingers as he sprinted off. Then he returned a moment later holding a board sword in his arms.

"May this sword be used by those who wish to fight and protect," Omi blessed as he handed up the weapon. The bird clutched it in his talons. As soon as he did so, his beak opened and a song tumbled forth;

_My mother, she killed me._

_My father, he ate me._

_My sister, little Kimiko,_

_Gathered together all my bones,_

_Tied them in a silken handkerchief and_

_Laid them beneath the juniper tree…_

_What a beautiful bird I am._

It just so happened to be that Clay was also walking past the garden, when his ears picked up the sound of a melody drifting over the halls paneled in jewels. The advisor followed the song until he came upon the garden. There sat Omi, letting out a contented breath.

"What is it that makes you so happy?" Clay inquired as he came to inspect the general. The bald head looked up and pointed to something sitting in the tree before them. Blue eyes were laid upon fire-colored feathers and white plumes.

"Oh, what a beautiful bird…" the advisor gasped. Omi nodded excitedly.

"Not only that, but its song is most wonderful! Almost like it came from heaven!" he exclaimed. This caused Clay to raise a brow, but no one could see it since his hat covered most of his head.

"Is this true little bird?" the man with a hat queried. The little bird could only nod. It made Clay smile and ask, "Would you sing again for me?" but the bird shook its head, rumbling feathers once more.

"I'm sorry, but I can not sing for free, you must give me something," it responded.

"A fair trade," Clay sighed. "What would you like?"

"What you give to me will not be mine, so decide whatever you think is fitting," it replied again Clay thought to himself, hand on his chin. Then with a snap of his fingers he walked back inside the hall, only to emerge moments later holding a box.

"May this puzzle box be used to keep harm from all around you," Clay approved as he held it out to the bird. The tiny creature swooped down and seized it tightly. As soon as he did a song tumbled forth;

_My mother, she killed me._

_My father, he ate me._

_My sister, little Kimiko,_

_Gathered together all my bones,_

_Tied them in a silken handkerchief and_

_Laid them beneath the juniper tree…_

_What a beautiful bird I am._

Both men in the garden let out another slight sigh filled with satisfaction. Clay patted on Omi's shoulder reluctantly. "You were right, little buddy, that song is like a slice of granmammie's home baked chocolate moose pie topped with a bit of paradise!"

Omi just stared at the advisor. Then a metaphorical light bulb flickered on over his yellow head.

"I was thinking, perhaps we should give this little bird to the Prince!" he blurted out. Clay put his large hand on the bald head to steady the poor general in his excitement. First the advisor opened his mouth to protest, but could find no fault in the idea.

"Alright then, let us wait until morning however," Clay suggested. Omi nodded. The bird simply sat preening itself, unawares of the two men steadily growing closer…

Chase lie in his bed, feeling cold and lonely. Being a prince had many redeeming qualities. Such as the vast amounts of gold and many servants to do the meaningless chores one should never be bothered with. The only true sorrowful part of ruling a province was perhaps ruling it alone.

Lately, Chase could think of little more than how stiff and freezing his bed was at the end of the day. Tonight, as the sun began to die away, Chase felt a groan leave his chest. Again, he would be dejected in the dark. It had never affected him like this before.

The Prince supposed it was when he had gone to a neighboring country in order to speak of colonies on the border lines. There he had met the ruler who lived with a beautiful wife and had brothers and sisters who stayed by his side in the court.

"You're family must miss you," they had all said when he had been caught up in a sudden storm and had to stay the night in their palace for another week. Chase could think of nothing to reply back…

When he returned, all was as it had been when he left. There was no welcoming back; the day simply went on as if the Prince had not been gone for a fortnight. Honestly it hurt. It hurt to know that there was no one awaiting or longing for him.

The hurt grew deeper when he realized… he too had no one to wait for. There was nothing in his life to excite him, anger him, worry him, or anything else that would make his life brighter. It was a beautiful life, yes, but cold and boring.

With these last thoughts bombarding his brain, Chase had fallen into a fitful slumber. Once the soft noise of snores could be heard, two figures snuck into the room, leaving behind something caged and also fast asleep…

It was when the tumble of light from the golden and violet dawn streamed in; that Chase slowly peeked open his eyes. He drew up on to his elbows, blurry caramel orbs raking over every object adorning his room. For some reason, something felt off.

Hesitantly, the prince pulled back his silk duvet, swinging his legs to the floor. With cautious steps, he maneuvered his way around the room, counting valuables and making mental notes of every detail in place. Aside from dust, nothing seemed taken away.

Chase shrugged and spun to go back into his nice bed when a sudden note floated through the room.

_My mother, she killed me._

_My father, he ate me._

_My sister, little Kimiko,_

_Gathered together all my bones,_

_Tied them in a silken handkerchief and_

_Laid them beneath the juniper tree…_

_What a beautiful bird I am._

The heartrending song made the prince stand stock still as a sudden feeling pooled in his heart. His dark head lifted up, and from the rays of the coming sun, he saw a bird cage. Inside this gold and jewel-studded cage held a magnificent bird. Its feathers so blood red and its plumes so pure white, it could not have been of this world.

"Little bird," Chase questioned softly, his feet sliding over the fine rugs to get nearer to the cage. "Where did you come from?" The bird tilted his head as he stared at Chase.

"Two of your most faithful servants," the bird answered. Chase shook his head.

"I meant are you from another world?" he clarified. The tiny bird tittered amused.

"No, I am of this realm," the bird replied. It made the prince smile. For the rest of the morn, the two chatted until Clay walked in so Chase could go to his council. For that moment on, Chase had someone to come back to at night.

It had been a sennight later when Chase returned in an irritably mood. He slammed open his chamber door enraged. It banged against the walls and wobbled as he stomped in, fire glowing in his eyes. The bird had jumped, startled on his perch.

"What ails you my prince?" it inquired. Chase felt his glower lessen, but not entirely lighten. The prince sat on his bed, right next to where he moved the cage.

"My current army is not fit enough to protect my lands, already there are merchants claiming that barbarians have overridden them," Chase growled.

"Merchants?" the bird echoed in shock. Chase looked up confused at the tone.

"Yes, the merchants. Merchants bring in our economy most of the time," Chase explained. The bird let his head fall sadly to its white breast.

"I remember hearing that before. My apologies," the bird said. The prince put his chin in his hand as he bent forward to the bird, dark hair brushing over the stylish bars.

"Tell me, little bird," he requested. "You say such strange things, tell me who you are."

"It does not matter now," the bird said quietly.

Chase was silent for a long time, stunned at the obvious doge of his question. It was the first time Chase could remember his heart dry up at the tiniest slight of an inquiry. Especially since it had came from the bird. Then, as the shadows grew larger in the room, he turned away from his precious bird and decided to sleep…

Prince Chase's days and patience wore extremely thin. Small things caused his to snap and often he suddenly became prone to violence, knocking anyone away. The servants began to fear him more than usual. It only fueled the fire of the dragon.

"What is it that causes you such grief?" the advisor asked as Chase sat stewing on his throne. The overlord was glaring holes into the floor with such a molten gaze.

"Nothing!" he bit out. Omi had leapt in fright at the unexpected outburst. Clay narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps the little bird may help?" he questioned as casually as he could. Chase's spine stiffened and Clay let out a secret smile. "Ah, I see, so the bird is to blame."

"No one is to blame!" Chase barked. Clay stepped back in alarm. "If I ask, you answer! If I order, you do! And if it is not done, you will be punished!" Chase's eyes were dangerous. With a grunt, he strutted out of the hall toward his room.

Anger and desperation ran bitterly in his veins. A feeling unknown to the dark prince had stabbed at his very flesh and his mind was tormented with thoughts he could not figure through. As his feet slapped the floor, one word rang clear in his brain.

Rejection.

All over a little question.

It had never been done before. His little bird would not answer, the little bird was never caught singing, and he could not understand why his heart was torn in two.

But Chase would demand his song, the one he had heard before. The ethereal song that caused his very soul happiness. If the bird were to refuse him again… Chase did not know what he would do.

Confidently, the prince threw open his doors. His feet planted soundly on the floor straight toward the cage. The bird fluttered his wings in surprise, the red feathers glistening slightly against the sunlight streaming in through the sheer curtain.

"Little bird," Chase greeted overcome for a moment. The bird inclined his head.

"Yes my prince?" it questioned. Chase shook his head with closed eyes.

"I have a request again," he stated.

"Oh?" the bird posed. Chase nodded while crossing his arms.

"I want you to sing for me," he declared. The little bird ruffled his plumage.

"I'm sorry, but I can not sing for free, you must give me something," it reacted automatically. Chase arms fell away to his side.

"W-What? But why?" Chase demanded face beginning to harden.

"Because what you give to me will not be mine, so you must decide whatever you think is fitting," the bird said. Chase then noticed the two items leaning against the wall by where the bird cage stood before.

"There is someone else?" Chase not quite whispered. The bird had nodded it fine head.

Chase felt all of his world crumble under him. Dark things began to wrap around his heart. Feeling of fire licked at his skin, and thoughts that might not have been his own evaded his mind.

With a growl Chase turned away from the damned animal. "I am your prince, and you will do what I say. You **will** sing for me!" he bellowed. The bird trembled in his cage making the bars vibrate for a moment.

"But my prince, I cannot! I am sorry, but I have to eventually return to—"

"NO!" Chase screamed out as he turned back. "No! I am your prince, there is no one other than me and you will **not** leave!"

Chase had yanked the cage until it fell to the carpeted ground. The poor bird tumbled down dizzied and crying out helplessly. The prince wrenched out the gold door and plucked up the bird that squirmed and tried to brake free.

Chase pinned it to his bed and rummaged over his desk for something, anything that might be of use. Finally, as his hands clasped over something sharp, Chase turned back to see silver scissors resting against his fingers. He shakily brought them up and turned back to the bird.

"I am going to clip your wings. You will never leave this place," Chase whispered as calm as he could. The bird tried to rustle free, panic evident in his beady crimson eyes. As Chase had swooped down with the shears the bird cried out.

_My mother she killed me,_

Chase hand shook, but descended no further.

_My father he ate me,_

The silver blades fell down on stain sheets.

_My sister, little Kimiko,_

The prince had sat back in shock.

_Gathered together all my bones and,_

Chase felt the words mar at his soul.

_Laid them beneath the juniper tree,_

But he watched the little bird sing for all his worth.

_What a beautiful bird I am._

The only sounds now were harsh breathing and little sobs from a bird.

"I give you back your wings in return for your song," Chase murmured as he rose from the floor unsteady. With that, he left the tiny bird to its tears…

Chase had only returned once his wits were no longer scattered and even then it was long past darkness.

As regally as he could manage, he had pushed the door open slothfully; afraid he might not find anyone in the room. However, once it had shed light into his bedroom, he still saw the minute bird lying on his satin sheets. White feathers catching the blue moonlight.

He stood for a moment, unsure of how to approach the creature… but he didn't have to.

"I'm sorry…" the little bird apologized inaudibly. Chase tiptoed forward and buckled by the bed, laying his head on the cold blankets.

"For what?" he asked tiredly. The bird ruffled and swept his wing over Chase's silky hair.

"I truly wanted to sing for you… but I cannot," it was still speaking in hushed tones.

"Why is that, little bird?" Chase ventured. The little bird sighed and stopped its sweeping over the prince, who immediately wished the bird would continue again soon.

"Because I am not really a bird, my prince," it answered. Chase lifted his head.

"Then what would you be?" he questioned. If the bird could smile, it would have.

"I am… I was a human boy…" then sadly, the bird settled back down where Chase's head had lain. The spot was warm and smelled of jasmine.

"You were..?" Chase inquired. Slowly, his mind pieced together his bird's song. "You mean the song you sing… that happened to you?"

The bird took a deep breath and began its sordid tale.

"My step-mother was jealous. Her insecurities corrupted her and she cut off my head. She then baked me into a black pudding, and fed me to my own father. But my sister, she took my bones and laid them under the juniper tree. The tree is… special, I suppose. My father told me that because my real mother cared so much for the tree, it helped her carry me. So when my sister buried me, it gave me a second chance to fix what had happened."

Chase sat there, on the floor, by his bed, watching the ruby bird flutter in and out of the light like magic. His voice was gone. Everything inside him felt numb. Finally he swallowed his pride and managed to choke out a question. "If I let you leave what will happen…?"

The bird looked up sadly.

"I don't know if I can now… I must bring something back… to someone very precious to me. Only when I have a gift to give, may I be returned to what I really am," its voice quivered slightly. Chase swore under his breath.

"And I have taken away your chance?" he solicited brutally. The little bird shook his head.

"No, you let me keep my wings… It is still a gift… but… I still do not have my last gift… my most important gift," the bird sighed and fluttered his wings. Chase didn't respond for a moment, thinking gravely.

"Sometimes I wonder, who you are, little bird…" Chase admitted, his fingers reached out and stroked the feathers on the tiny head. "Like who is so important to you… and what your real name may be."

The modest bird did not speak, but Chase didn't expect him to.

"Sleep… you have had a long day…" Chase hummed. The bird nodded and slowly drifted off to a quiet slumber. As it lay, letting out a small tune every time it breathed, he wondered what the human must have looked like.

"And it looks like I will have a long night," the prince sighed.

It was after much inner debate when the suns finally rose over the sparkling gold walls of the palace. The miniature bird let out a small squawk as it blinked and was almost blinded by the sunlight. But slowly, the bird came to adjust to the sudden brightness and cautiously looked around.

He could find no trace of the prince anywhere. Its tiny heart beat wretchedly against his chest and he skirted to the edge of the silk bed, seeing if the overlord fell asleep at the base of the bed. Alas, he was right; no prince was in the neat room this morning.

So the bird did the only thing there was to do. He plopped down, claws clasped around the duvet, and waited. He waited before, and would yet again wait for his prince to come back to him. It was so lonesome… and if only the bird could be human… he would accompany the prince anywhere, sing for him at anytime, and…

But that was a foolish hope. The bird knew he would not be human again. He had failed, had he not? He could not retrieve his last gift… With dead-like eyes, the bird's head tilted to see the sword and puzzle box lying halfway across the room. They seemed to grieve.

But with a tousle of plumage, the bird turned away. He burrowed his head in the nest of fine feathers on his breast. His quiet breathing made the downy feathers sway. The bird was once more reminded of his old self…

To say that before the bird was unaware of his step-mother's loathing of him, would have been simple. He assumed, like all people do, that she would love him. Now, of course, he knew that was not so. It made him think that maybe… it was because of how he looked…

The insignia of red and white never seemed to leave him be. For a moment, his insecurity made him grateful that maybe he could not become human again. Chase could never love some one as hideous as him.

However, that could not be farther from the truth.

It is said that the prince was selfish and greedy… but in all actuality, he merely cared for anything and everything he claimed as his with such a fierce passion, it caused people many fright. If anything, Chase could be considered possessive.

But sometimes it went a step beyond that.

And that was why Chase was pacing up and down his corridors, clearly warding off all servants with his horrifying aura. Even his trusted general and advisor dared not step with in mere meters of their lord.

Chase felt like he was picking between two evils, both extremely ghastly and left him with nothing. On one hand, if he did not acknowledge that the bird was not his, he could keep it and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The downside was that the bird, sent specifically from some beneficently task to be resurrected into his human self that was cruelly snatched away from him in his prime, would lose all hope to complete his mission.

The other hand, if the overlord let the little bird go, he would fly off, collect his most important gift, give it to the one he loved, and then become human. It was a happy ending. But not for Chase. He would be alone again… with nobody. All because there was someone the bird cared for more than him.

It left a sour taste in Chase's mouth. He bit his tongue and thought, and thought, and thought. Unfortunately, there was little other options in his mind of what to do. With such confusing things in his head, the prince felt like smashing things.

And smash things he did.

Over and over again, Chase threw pottery against the wall. Shining bits of glass, painted bright ivory, soared around him, astonishing him. Pieces of silver jewelry ripped from his neck and scattered broken across the gleaming floors.

Chase was startled by the flashing gold his saw in the tiles. Looking past the colorful prints, he could see his golden eyes wide and melting almost. Swirled in melancholy. Again… Lonely again.

Chase sighed, and slumped against the pillars of his halls. All this beauty, all the glittering in the light made his eyes hurt for darker, cooler things. Instead of blinding white that shone on him, he wanted a paler, softer kind. The moonlight white… Like the glow of his small bird.

Chase closed his eyes and thought of his bird… or **the** bird, since he could not be his. For the first time… he actually wanted to see the bird in human form. He wondered if it looked anything like the way it did now.

Then he wondered… if the bird was happy as it was…

No. More than likely, it was not. That realization made his heart ache. The pain was so intense; Chase clutched his shirt fabric in his hands, crying out wordlessly.

Chase thought… if the little bird was not happy, then Chase could never be happy again.

With a painful grunt, the prince lifted himself off the ground, dusting his clothes, and heading straight for his treasure room. Of course, as Chase walked, he told himself it wasn't truly to let the little bird go… he merely was curious to see what the little bird would look like. That was all… but Chase also thought, he had condemned himself and would never see the bird again.

It was dark once more, when the prince returned to his bed chamber, hands rigid behind his back. The pulled open the door, letting it creak slightly in warning. The bird, dozing lightly, had looked up to see the dark overlord trod in.

"My prince?" the bird questioned. Chase internally winced as he turned his head away.

"Little bird… I ask you one last time," Chase began his voice firm and tone dark. The scarlet bird shook a bit.

"Yes?" it prompted. Chase took a deep breath. He pulled out his gift from behind his back; it had taken him hours to find it and decided upon it. The bird gasped as a small golden comb was held in front him, red jewels decorating it so it shined in the moonlight.

"May you give this comb to someone dear to you," Chase whispered, voice seeming to hurt as much as his heart now. "In return for your song…"

The bird looked at his prince, eyes watering. It padded forward as Chase laid the comb carefully on the sheets. Chase could not watch as the talons curled over the gift. Magically, the song began…

_My mother, she killed me._

_My father, he ate me._

_My sister, little Kimiko,_

_Gathered together all my bones,_

_Tied them in a silken handkerchief and_

_Laid them beneath the juniper tree…_

_What a beautiful bird I am._

The last note broke off just as a piece of Chase's soul did. But he would not show it… He would not let out his weakness. The bird had swooped down and gripped his other two gifts. Once it was finished, its head turned back to gaze at Chase thoughtfully.

Chase swallowed his stunned gasp as the bird floated back and hovered right before him. He wanted to look away but couldn't… his mind was too busy processing the glowing creature in front of him. Then lightly, almost like a ghost, the cold beak rested against his lips and then pulled back.

"Chase… My real name… is Jack…" the bird whispered. Chase's saucer eyes widened just a fraction more. And then, too soon the fluttering of wings could be heard as there was only the prince left standing in his room, a note shimmering across the heavens…

The night air sang, the winds blew, and in the backyard of a merchant, a juniper began to shake. Raimundo had lifted his head at the sudden rattling of the tree. A comfort as always, the merchant smiled and went back to his food.

Wuya sat and ate as daintily as she could, but the sudden pick up of the arctic wind unnerved her. No matter though, it was only the storm and the trees. But something trickled down her spine uneasily…

Kimiko was emotionless, staring at her empty plate, the tears running down her face cleaning it spotlessly. No one asked her anything anymore. Since her brother left, she was often inconsolable and her parents disregarded her strange behavior.

During the quiet meal the wind seemed to carry a tune to it.

_My mother, she killed me._

Wuya's spine immediately straightened. The cold dripping sensation seemed to almost splash her fiery heart with icy water. She clutched her throat breathing harshly… almost like she was drowning. Raimundo looked up curiously. Then his ears too caught a slight ringing to the air.

_My father, he ate me._

Raimundo looked down to his food. He turned his fork over his dinner, noting it, but not seeing anything strange with it. Yet, the merchant suddenly was not all that hungry. He pushed away the meal his wife had made. This unexpected and rare act made Kimiko look up to see her father's odd face, as if he was remembering something dear. It caused her to also realize the song flittering from outside.

_My sister, little Kimiko,_

The tears in Kimiko's eyes disappeared entirely. She clapped a hand over her mouth and stood up. The song warmed her heart and she felt blissful. The girl spied out the wind to see a small burgundy, yet pale bird swoop down and land on a hanging branch that sprung out from their juniper tree. Raimundo, too, had seen the bird that let his heart fly.

_Gathered together all my bones,_

In a swift motion, he stood. His spirit could not take such a small cramped dwelling, when it wanted so badly to feel the wind. Raimundo sprinted outside and as soon as his feet touched the earth, the bird flew up and circled him. Raimundo glanced up as a flash caught his attention. Leaping back, a blade had fallen, striking the earth. It vibrated sweetly for the merchant's-- no, the warrior's touch.

_Tied them in a silken handkerchief and_

Kimiko let out a delighted gasp as her father picked up the sword and swung it through the air. She smiled and fled from the house, hoping the bird might have something for her as well. Once the soles of her shoes flattened the grass, the bird spun round in the sky. Kimiko lifted her hands and twirled around as an item spiraled down toward her. Something heavy and warm met her palm, and the girl looked down to the most beautiful comb for her most beautiful fair hair.

_Laid them beneath the juniper tree…_

Wuya, the whole time, was clawing at her throat as the wintry emotion seemed to shroud her soul. The blaze of her heart was sizzling and dying. She was slowly drowning... Knowing she needed air, the step-mother tumbled toward the door. As she fumbled down to the mud, the bird plunged low releasing glinting talons. The puzzle box flew from his grasp and striking Wuya directly on the head. Kimiko and Raimundo both gasped aloud as smoke enveloped the two figures…

_What a beautiful bird I am._

Prince Chase was riding in his carriage tiredly. He recently went out to the ports of the merchants to access how bad the barbarian damage was. Unbelievably, it could have been worse. But while speaking with one of the witnesses, they said one merchant seemed to have put up a fight and saved most of their profits.

So, according to Clay and Omi, Chase just **had** to go and get this merchant's excellent opinion. Personally the wicked prince wanted nothing more than to go home and hide under his blankets again… but he did have a providence to run. That was probably the only reason he actually got up in the mornings after…

It was as he was sighing and observing the roadway to the merchants abode when a certain shine caught his eyes. He spied out his curtains to see a young woman with lovely raven hair flowing behind her. Chase mouth fell open, but not at the girl, it was at the object pinned up in her hair… the golden comb he had given to his little bird!

"Stop the carriage, now!" he roared. Omi hopped in surprised and Clay pulled at the reigns. The prince let no time waste as he dashed out of the door with speed to the girl who frolicked merrily in her garden. She was shocked when the lord had roughly grabbed her arm, spinning her to him.

Instantly she screamed.

Raimundo was in his kitchen, calculating his profit numbers when he heard the scream. On instinct he grabbed his sword and rushed toward the door. As soon as Raimundo saw the tall man holding his daughter, he bolted forward, slicing at the stranger. Luckily Chase's training kicked in and he moved gracefully away, but just by the hair on his arm.

With a growl he saw Raimundo push the girl behind him, weapon stretched out defensively to Chase. The prince would have readily leapt to action had he not noticed the sword had his emblem on it. Again his mind clicked to the little bird. "Who gave that to you?" he queried severely. Neither one of them spoke. Chase raised his hand and—

"My prince?!" a nimble hand wrapped over his arm. Chase looked down, golden eyes dilating as a young man held tight to him… A young man as red as blood and white as snow. His ruby eyes twinkled brightly. "It is you…" the boy trailed off.

"Jack…" the prince murmured, instantaneously softening. Chase let his fingers drop to thread through the soft, curling red hair. Jack dived into the prince's chest and held on closely. Chase repeated the action, finally feeling complete and at ease…

A cough made both males look up.

"Someone mind telling me what happened in the last, like, two minutes?" Raimundo asked looking partially embarrassed but mostly confused. Behind him, Kimiko giggled. Jack let his face flush and he clunked his head on Chase's armor. Chase only smirked.

It would be a lie to say everything ended happily after once both Kimiko and Raimundo were given the full story. Much debate had happened. Most of it was that Raimundo did not want his only son to live with a wicked prince… That was until Raimundo had been given position of commander for Chase's army.

Kimiko, however, had no intention of going to live in the palace. Even if it was filled with many pretty things and numerous amounts of servants to do her bidding, she did not want to leave the only home she had known. Instead, she decided to erect a shrine to the juniper tree that one loving mother, the bones of her brother, and a puzzle box containing the soul of her own mother were all buried under.

Chase and Jack would later be married under the juniper tree… Then much later their ashes would reside in the shrine… and then their children's… and their children's children… and after so long, no one would know their names… perhaps even later there would be no providence in China or people left on the earth… All except for the tree.

So, you see, there is no happily ever after because true love stories never really end.


End file.
